Seeing Double
by YouOughtaKnow
Summary: Spencer Carlin and her brother Glen both have girlfriends. Ashley Davies has a secret she doesn't like to talk about. That may be a problem since the Carlin siblings are unknowingly dating the secret and the secret holder. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: This Is My Girlfriend**_

"Come on Spencer, I don't have all day. Jamie is waiting on me!" The older blonde shouted up the stairs. A set of keys came flying his way from the top, and he caught them despite his lack of attention.

"You shouldn't be having any lip with me when I'm the one that took it to the garage to get fixed." The younger blonde descended the stairs. "And what were you doing? Oh yeah! Hogging my car so you can go and suck face with your girlfriend, who I'm not even sure is real."

The annoyed blonde boy took a throw cushion off the couch and flung it in the direction of the source of his annoyance. The blonde girl didn't even flinch as the pillow missed, by at least 4 inches wide, knowing it wouldn't have gotten to her.

"You have horrible aim. It's a wonder how you pee without wetting the seat."

Glen scowled at his now smirking sister. "You are just an obnoxious little snob. It's still a mystery to me how you can get girls like this so called Ashley, that you have yet to introduce, to like you."

"You've never let me meet your 'girlfriend' and you've never met mine. I think we're even. Besides, if she gets to know you then she might leave the continent and I wouldn't want that."

"You think you're such a smart ass don't you?"

"Not think. I know."

Glen opened the door, only to be met by the winds of the cold winter snow, and pulled his coat tighter before addressing his sister. "You know, you acting this way frustrate me to no end."

Spencer added her coat to her thick layer of clothing. "All the more reason to be this way."

"Is Ashley happy with your Squidward-like attitude?" Glen looked back at his sister as she stepped outside on the patio.

"Very mature of you, resorting to SpongeBob. But while you're there, is Jamie happy with your mixture of Patrick Star and Mr. Krabs like behavior?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're dumb and cheap." She deadpanned. "You didn't even pay for your car repair, I had to. To top it all off, you didn't know there was a car repair shop 10 blocks down from here."

"I didn't get my paycheck yet and I don't look around much when I'm driving. Why would I when I usually have an extremely sexy brunette in the passenger seat to look at?"

"Is that how you got a fender bender from crashing into a tree?"

"The roads were slippery." Glen tried to defend himself.

Spencer quirked an eyebrow at him. "The incident happened 2 weeks ago Glen."

"So?"

"So, the first snow fall was 4 days ago."

"Whatever Spencer." She smirked as she won another argument with her brother. If she kept count, it would be Spencer – 24, Glen – 0. He could never find good comebacks to her smart, witty comments.

"This is why I don't usually engage in conversation with you." He waited until she was out the door to lock it.

"You really shouldn't. I like talking to people with an IQ above 50."

Spencer stopped the crunching of snow under her feet and adjusted her knit hat as she turned around to her brother who suddenly went silent. _**Finally shut him up eh?**_ The blonde thought.

As soon as she was facing Glen, she was greeted by a sting in her face as it was now full of snow. She wiped her face clean and looked in disbelief at her brother who was pumping his fists in the air and yelled, "Bullseye!"

Spencer, never one to be defeated by her brother, bent down and picked up a handful of snow, shaped it into a ball and used her skills from years of softball to throw the ball of ice right where she knew it would hurt him. Right in the balls!

Glen yelped and grabbed where it hurt and Spencer jumped in joy before doing a little victory wiggle. "Tell Jamie to enjoy that!" She let out a satisfied grunt and skipped into her car.

Her phone rang as she entered the vehicle.

_**Oh baby let's get naked, just so we can make sweet love. All this sensation, got me going crazy for you!**_

Spencer instantly smiled at the all too familiar ringtone as she searched for her phone in her bag. She retrieved it and hit the answer button.

"Hey baby."

"_**Hey lover.**_" Spencer grinned at the name her girlfriend has been calling her after their first year of a four year relationship.

Yep, she too can't believe that she's actually never brought her to meet Glen after all this time. But she has reason; Glen chased off the girlfriend before Ashley.

"I'm on my way over. But until then… what are you wearing?"

Ashley's unbelievably sexy, raspy chuckle echoed through the phone. "_**Do you really want to have phone sex with me when you can get over here and have the real thing?**_"

Spencer gulped. She could practically envision the brunette licking her lips, a habit of hers she developed when teasing the blonde.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Spencer squeaked out before clearing her throat to sound like her normal self.

"_**Now, now. Don't speed. The time distance from there to here is like 20 minutes. I don't want you getting into an accident or getting into trouble with the law. The roads are slippery.**_" The serious tone of her loving girlfriend caused her to melt as she decreased the speed from 50 to 30. She knows that Ashley truly cares for her, so she doesn't want her to worry.

"Okay I'll be careful. Was there a reason you called?" The blonde took one hand off of the wheel to better adjust the Bluetooth in her ear.

"_**Yes. I called to tell you to hurry and get over here.**_"

Spencer laughed at her girlfriend's seemingly eager tone. "We spent the whole of yesterday together Ash. Why are you so anxious to see me today?"

"_**Well that was yesterday. Today I'm completely naked and would prefer your hands to be where mine are.**_" Ashley got a dirty smirk on her face when she heard the sound of tires screeching on the other end of the phone, knowing that Spencer probably hit brakes.

"Geez Ash, don't talk like that when I'm driving. It's a hazard!" Spencer threw her hands in the air for emphasis even though the other girl couldn't see her.

The brunette giggled in the phone and a smile permeated the blonde's face. She just loves the sound of Ashley's voice in any form.

"_**I'm hanging up now because I know you haven't resumed driving as yet and you're just prolonging our sexy time.**_"

The blonde gently pressed her foot on the gas pedal and mumbled a "see you soon" before ending the call.

**. **

**. **

**.**

Rattling of keys in the door filled the brunette's ear and she smiled, already knowing who it is.

The blonde was the only one who quietly enters her house, unlike her annoying brat of a sister, Kyla. It's still a mystery to the girl why she gave the younger brunette a set of keys to the house.

Spencer opened the door and set the grocery bag to the side before closing the door. She didn't have time to do anything else because she was attacked by a robe wearing brunette who jumped on her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and her legs around her torso. Spencer's hands cupped Ashley's petite behind in return to steady her in her arms.

"Are you trying to distract m so that your other girlfriend can escape?" Spencer joked with the giddy girl.

Ashley eagerly nodded. "She needs to get out of here fast because **Spencer's here**!" She raised her voice at the end to jokingly signal the "other girl".

Spencer smiled at the beauty in front of her. Ashley leaned in and pressed her soft lips against her girlfriend's own. They both smiled knowingly into the kiss when Spencer's hand began to roam and set on Ashley's bare ass under the robe.

Ashley took over by deepening the kiss and her hands tangled in blonde tresses of hair. They both released a soft moan as their tongues came into contact and heat ran down to the pit of their stomachs.

The kiss broke and Spencer trailed her kisses to Ashley's cheek, jaw, and then neck, stopping to pay attention to her pulse point to elicit a sexy grunt from the person in her arms. Ashley rolled her head back to give Spencer more access and Spencer kissed down her collarbone before licking her way back up the length of Ashley's neck and placed a kiss on her chin.

"Hello to you too." Spencer grinned as she saw the effect she has on the brunette shining from her now darker brown eyes.

"That's all I'm getting after you got me so hot and bothered?" She faked being annoyed but Spencer knows when she's playing around.

"Yep that's all you're getting. For now."

"I'll just wait till later then. What's in the bag?" The brown haired girl let herself down to the floor.

"I stopped by the store and got us beer, ice cream, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, caramel for you, strawberries and whipped cream. Thought we could make sundaes." The blonde said as she shifted through the bag to remember what she bought. She turned back to find the brunette staring at her.

"So you brought sex food?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "They are not sex food. I brought them to eat."

Ashley raised her eyebrows in response.

"Not like that! You need to clean out that dirty mind of yours."

"It's all in your head Spence. I never said anything."

"You were thinking it though."

"Like you weren't thinking it when you bought those stuff."

"It wasn't." Spencer lied. That was exactly what she was thinking when she walked into a corner store to originally get a six-pack of beer.

"Uh huh, sure." Ashley turned to head up the stairs. "Do me a favor and bring the whipped cream when you're coming will ya."

Spencer happily obliged by grabbing the can and bounced up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest gina32: Guess you'll have to read on to figure out that one. I don't want to be a spoiler. And thank you for leaving your thoughts and support on my story. Hope you enjoy the rest!**_

_**Guest: Read on to find out what happens! Thank you for leaving a review on what you think and I hope you enjoy the rest.**_

_**Chapter 2: I'm Confused**_

"And she wonders why I don't like going shopping with her." Spencer looked around in vain for her girlfriend that disappeared. "I can't believe I lost her **again**!"

She slowly walked backwards, tiptoeing every once in a while to see if she could spot the brown curls. She bumped into someone and apologized profusely before turning to face the person. She came face to face with the male version of her.

"What are you doing here? And would you watch where you're going?"

"Well sorry princess but you were the one that bumped into me and it's a public place; I can come here as long as it's open."

Glen noticed his sister's annoyed stature and felt that for once, he's not the reason. "What ant crawled up your pants?"

Spencer stopped her Ashley hunting and looked at her brother. She admires that even after their daily fighting and arguments that they still have concern for each other and would do anything to help the other. That's why she still loves him so much.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend. She did a freaking magic trick on me and disappeared."

She heard Glen snort. "Tell me about it. I've been looking for mine for an hour now. I'm not even sure if she's still in the building." Glen looked around for security guards and saw none. He stepped up on a stand next to a mannequin.

"Yes! I see her!" Glen exclaimed after looking around.

If Spencer had paid enough attention she would've been intrigued in finally getting to see the mystery that is Glen's girlfriend, but her attention was on her gorgeous girlfriend that she just spotted and didn't plan on losing sight of again.

"I see mine too. Later!" She rushed off into the direction of the brunette.

As Glen and Spencer got closer to their girlfriends, they realized a change in their clothes but dismissed it as a newly bought outfit that was changed into.

Spencer wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind, only to be pushed back and looked at crazily.

"Relax, it's just me babe. You totally ditched me and had me worried. You weren't even answering your phone."

The girl now looked at Spencer in a way the blonde couldn't describe.

Strange?

Confused?

"Sorry miss but you have the wrong person. I don't know you." Then the brunette walked away. Spencer watched, too shocked to move, as the brunette walked away from her.

That shock was quickly replaced with anger and the blonde angrily stomped out the store and back into the mall, seating herself on a bench.

Meanwhile, Glen was in the restroom inspecting a hand mark that was branded on his cheek when he greeted who he thought was his girlfriend with a surprise kiss.

He touched his cheek and his hand reeled back from the pain it caused. He angrily made an exit from the restroom, searching for a brunette that he was ready to give piece of his mind to.

"Guess who?" Ashley tried to disguise her voice as she placed her hands over Spencer's eyes. Spencer's jaw squared and she said nothing, hoping that Ashley would get that she's not happy with her.

Ashley noticed Spencer's tense body and understood her silence as her being upset. She removed her hands and went around to sit next to Spencer. As she sat down, Spencer noted that the brunette was in the clothing she actually came out of the house in, but she was too angry to think any further about it.

"I thought you didn't know me." Spencer sported a pout.

Ashley wanted to place a kiss on that pout that she finds absolutely adorable but was too focused on what the blonde just said to her. "What are you talking about, crazy?"

"Funny how that's exactly how you looked at me; like I was crazy."

"Huh?" Now the blonde really wasn't making any sense to the brunette.

Spencer let out an irritated sigh. "I finally found you today, looking at some shoes, after you ditched me and you acted like you've never seen me in your life."

Ashley let out a laugh that only annoyed Spencer more. "You're not making any sense babe. I haven't seen you since I accidentally lost you today. I'm just seeing you now."

Ashley looked confused and Spencer was even more puzzled. "But you did and you said-"

"Does this feel like I don't know you?" Ashley used her finger to turn Spencer's head towards her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before going in for a deeper one. Spencer, whose anger and confusion was now forgotten, easily allowed Ashley's tongue into her mouth and inwardly groaned as they slid together. Ashley's hand found a resting place on Spencer's thigh and it only served to turn on the blonde.

As they were getting more into the kiss, Ashley decided it best to end it, knowing fully well that Spencer will take her in any place. Ashley pulled Spencer's bottom lip between her teeth and gently nibbled on it, releasing a moan from her significant other. She placed one last kiss on her lips and looked into the blonde's glimmering eyes.

It was only when their eye contact was lost that the two girls noticed a small crowd of guys surrounding them. Ashley blushed, realizing that they just put on a show for these men, and buried her face in Spencer's neck. "Nothing to see here." Spencer said to them.

Ashley inhaled deeply, smelling Spencer's vanilla scent and placed a kiss on her neck.

On the other hand, Glen was impatiently waiting outside of the female's restroom for Jamie, who he spotted walking in there shortly before. She came out and bumped right into his back. "Oh hey baby. Whoa. What happened to your face?"

Glen scowled and glared at her. "You should know. You put it there."

"You're crazy. I haven't seen you for hours."

"I saw you next to a clothing rack in a different outfit. When I greeted you with a kiss, you slapped me, effectively leaving this." He pointed to the still visible print.

"You kissed another girl?" Jamie asked him, jealousy and anger starting to fill her.

"You! I kissed you!"

His anger towards her made her think that maybe he mistook someone for her and really thought it was her. But for that to happen, he probably saw someone she herself hasn't seen in a long while.

"Baby I swear I didn't do such a thing. And I didn't change my clothes."

Glen was confused when he heard the honesty in her voice. "Forget it. You ready to go?"

Jamie replied with a nod and gave him a quick kiss before lacing their fingers together and led him to the exit of the mall.

"Ready to go?" Spencer asked as Ashley raised her head.

"Yeah. Grab some of these bags for me please?"

Spencer looked down and saw at least 10 bags. She rolled her eyes at the shop-a-holic next to her, who was pouting. She kissed the pout away and picked up eight of what was actually twelve shopping bags.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! **_

_**Chapter 3: Still Nothing**_

Spencer stared intently at a photo she found in Ashley's picture folder on her laptop when she was given permission to look at the pictures Ashley took of them at their previous vacation together. The picture that she accidentally stumbled upon was one of what appeared to be two young Ashleys. She glanced over at the brunette who was leaning her back against the headboard of the bed as she read a book, then looked back at the screen.

_**Does Ashley have a twin? **_The blonde thought then dismissed it. _**Ashley can't possibly have another sister because she didn't introduce me to her. I've met Kyla. **_She pondered to herself. Then again, she thought about how Ashley has never met Glen, her one and only brother. Well, her blood brother; Clay is doing studies in Arizona.

She at least brought up Glen one when she stated whom she was residing with but she didn't talk about him much and Ashley never asked about him any further because of the reluctance Spencer showed when the brunette asked to meet him.

_**Maybe she just edited the pic. She used to do that a lot but not recently. I think I did see this pic on her facebook page back when we were just friends. I should ask her.**_

"Do you still edit your pics Ash?"

"You know I do. Merge them, add effects, etc. I just like messing around with them because it makes them look cooler." Ashley replied, not looking up from her book.

_**Mystery solved. **_Spencer satisfyingly thought and exited the screen. If she had only asked the question that played on her mind first, she might've gotten an answer for the mall incident.

"'Seriously, I'm Kidding'"

Ashley raised the book in the air to look at her girlfriend whose head was propped up on her hands that rested on Ashley's legs. Ashley beckoned her forward with a finger and Spencer obeyed as she crawled forward and rested her body on Ashley's legs. Ashley bent her head downwards and gave her three, quick kisses.

"It's a really funny book. Then again, Ellen DeGeneres did write it so it's expected to be hilarious." Ashley watched as her girlfriend's eyes lit up at the name of her favorite TV show host.

"I love that woman." Spencer says with a lazy smile and turned around to lie on her back between the brunette's now open legs.

"And I love you." Ashley states as her hand automatically massages Spencer's scalp.

The blonde let out a contented sigh as her eye lids closed. Ashley held the book in one hand as she resumed reading and Spencer got more comfortable. The blonde loves getting her head caressed because it serves for two reasons: turning her on or making her relax and fall asleep. In this case though, it only helps her to relax further. "I love you more."

Surely enough, Spencer was asleep shortly after and Ashley placed the bookmark between the pages she left off on and closed the book. She put it on the bedside table and shuffled down to cuddle with the blonde.

As she laid there with her lover in her arms, Ashley's mind drifted back to the day they went to the mall. Sure, the brunette managed to dismiss it at that time but something tells her that this isn't the last time that Spencer will have a run in with the identical version of her.

Yes, Ashley does have a twin. She doesn't like to mention or talk about her. Jamie did something horrible to Ashley years ago that she still hasn't been able to forgive and the other twin never apologized for. Ashley moved out of her parents' house as soon as she graduated high school and only kept in touch with three of the four family members: Kyla, her dad, and her mom. The twins' lack of contact made it easier for Ashley to hold her grudge and so Ashley never mentioned Jamie when she discussed her family with someone. They may be related but, to Ashley, they were no longer sisters.

She knew from the moment Spencer was acting weird and claimed Ashley said she didn't know her, that she must've met Jamie because Ashley had in fact not seen the blonde until they met back at the bench.

For now, she'll just cross her fingers and hope that Spencer won't ever meet Jamie again. She knew it was an empty hope but a girl can dream, can't she? Speaking of dreams, she drifted into one filled with images of her and the girl in her arms.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's still there? Wow. Jamie must have been pissed when she saw you if she managed to leave a mark that lasted two days." Spencer said when she got home that night and saw Glen. The fingers had disappeared but that cheek was still redder than the other.

"I don't know what her problem was, but it felt like someone threw a grenade to my face." He sighed and placed an ice pack on it.

"Did you ask her why she did it?"

"That's the thing!" Glen flailed his arm in the air. "She swears she didn't do it!"

"Are you sure it was her?"

Glen pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at his sister. "You can't mistake a girl like her with anyone else. She is absolutely breathtaking."

Spencer just shrugged. "Maybe she has multiple personalities."

"I've been with her for three years. I think I would've known if she did."

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. She thought about how long she and her brother has been in a relationship and how neither of them bothered to introduce their significant other.

But they do have reason for their actions; neither of them wanted to lose these girls. Glen's last girlfriend developed feelings for Spencer and it resulted in Glen being dumped and Spencer being pursued. And although he didn't mean to scare off Spencer's previous ex, the girl couldn't handle Glen's protective brother interrogating, and Spencer got dropped.

Neither of them wants a repeat with these girlfriends.

Spencer opened her mouth, contemplating whether to ask Glen to invite his girlfriend over or not, but quickly closed her mouth and opted for the latter.

"Well, I don't know what else to say." She put her hand over his and pulled it downwards, removing the ice pack. She gently brushed her finger tips over the reddened area before giving it a not-so-soft tap, causing Glen to flinch and feverishly bat at her hands. "But tell your girlfriend she has a killer swing. I would've hated to be the receiver of that."

Glen gave his sister a mean, dirty look and pushed past the giggling mocker.

Spencer is finding this whole situation strange but has yet to put the pieces together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guest: Guess you were right. Thanks! And I hope you keep enjoying.**_

_**Chapter 4: What The Hell?**_

"So I'm not gonna see you today?"

"Apparently not. Sorry babe. I have some important things to do."

"Aww." Spencer sulked and lay back in bed.

"Don't be sad. I'll be sure to make it up to you later tonight." Ashley's husky voice sent shivers down Spencer's spine and goose bumps raised her skin. _**This girl is going to be the death of me.**_ Spencer thought. She cleared her throat when she heard Ashley giggling at her silence.

"So um yeah. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Wait, one more thing."

"Mhm?"

"I want you in my bed, completely naked, when I get home." Ashley's voice dropped low and Spencer gulped. The things Ashley does to her. She doesn't know how, but she managed to say "okay" and the two said their goodbyes. After she hung up with Ashley, Spencer scrolled through her contacts in an attempt to find company.

_Aiden. __**Don't like him. Don't even know why I have his number. Why do I have it? … Oh yeah! From that time I faked interest in him to get closer to Ashley. I know, I know, I'm horrible. I don't regret it though. **_

_Carmen. __**Ugh. Why do I still have her number? Delete.**_

_Chelsea. __**In Paris.**_

_Clay. __**In Arizona.**_

_Madison. __**I better not or I'll be ear full and pocket empty.**_

_Kyla. __**Gave birth last month. Doubt she has time. **_

_Glen. __**Eww.**_

_Kendall. __**Ah, now here's a guy I haven't seen in a while.**_

Spencer pressed call and put it next to her ear as she heard it ring. The phone was answered on the second ring and she had to remove the device from her ear because of the girly shrill that was sent through it.

"**Spencey hun! It's been too long!**"

"Sorry miss. I meant to call a male. I'll just hang up now."

"**Spencer Gabrielle Carlin. If our friendship means anything to you, you would not hang up that phone.**"

"That means I can still hang up, right?"

Kendall sucked his teeth. "**You are so mean.**"

"You love me anyways."

"**That I do. So, what makes you ring me up after almost two months of no contact?**" Spencer started to feel bad when she heard how long it's been since she last saw or spoke to him. "**Are you and the little lady finally tying the knot?**"

"No. I'm just bored and thought we could finally catch up."

"**You finally went through your contacts and saw my name so you decided to choose me didn't you? I swear you only know Ash's number by heart.**"

"Fine, you caught me. So what'd you say?"

"**I find it very offending that you forgot about the person you've known since forever, but I wouldn't miss spending time with you even if I had an appointment to do my nails.**"

Spencer giggled at how feminine her friend can seem sometimes. She never understood how she ever thought he was straight.

"I feel honored if I'm above your nails. So meet me at The Pub in 20?"

"**I'll be there. And don't be late.**" Kendall said sternly, knowing how Spencer likes to give meeting times but never shows up on time. "**Or else.**"

"Or else what?"

"**You know I'm not good with threats!**" He whined. "**Just get your ass down there on time. Bye.**" And just like that, he hung up on her. Spencer shook her head, but her face held a smile as she started to freshen up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Spencey! It's so great to see you!" Kendall all but shouted, causing some heads to turn in his direction as he skipped over to Spencer. As soon as he got there, he pulled her up and engulfed her in his big, muscular arms.

Spencer could only gently pat his back as oxygen was being blocked from her airways. Kendall finally released her and she rested her palms on her knees while she caught her breath. "How you doing? I see you're much stronger than before."

"Yep." He nodded enthusiastically. "You know how those guys like it."

"No. I really don't."

"Well you should. Plus, I do own a fitness program after all."

"Ah. That's true."

They sat down and chatted each other up. They both lost track of the time. Spencer checked her watch to see that they've been talking for almost 5 hours. It'll be dark soon, then she'd have to leave to meet with her lady's demands.

"Looks like your lover girl just walked in." Kendall said and nodded to a direction. Spencer looked over her shoulder and saw the familiar brunette walk into the bar.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "She told me that we won't be able to see each other today. She ditched me to come chill at a bar?" Kendall looked at Spencer, then at Ashley, not knowing what to say to the scenario.

"Ashley" sat down at a booth, next to another brunette.

_**Is that Kyla?**_

Spencer watched the two exchange hugs.

_**This was what was so important? Hanging out with her sister that she goes to see every day?**_

Spencer got up off of the stool to go ask her something, but Kendall's hand on her shoulder pushed her back down on the object. "You're out with me and I probably won't see you for another two months. You have to leave soon anyways, like you told me, so just deal with it then." He frowned at the blonde.

"You're right. I'm such a horrible friend. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I'm going to torture you for the next hour by talking about my exes, mostly because you came late."

"It was 5 minutes!"

"Five minutes too long! I warned you! Now hush."

"But –"

"Now let's see. There was Matt Bomer, that super-hot actor? He traveled too much and the long distance was killing me so that didn't work out."

"You dated him?!" White Collar is Spencer's favorite television show.

"Heck yeah! Dated Zachary Quinto too."

"How come you've never told me about these celebs you've dated?" She squinted at him.

"Because you neglect me. Now be quiet and let me continue."

Spencer didn't find the talk to be torture. She was actually thanking Kendall in her head for giving her a distraction from the brunette sitting some feet away from them.

All Spencer knew was that Ashley was in for an interrogation when they got home. Especially since some blonde guy, who Spencer couldn't see properly, joined them and was sitting way too close to "Ashley", to Spencer's displeasure.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: This'll Distract Her For Now**_

Ashley opened the front door of her house and flicked the lights on. "Spencer I'm home!" She shouted and then whistled as she turned to lock the door.

Spencer rose from the sofa and stood a few feet away from the brunette, arms crossed and an unhappy look on her face. Ashley turned around and almost jumped back onto the door, startled by Spencer's unexpected presence.

"Gosh, you scared me babe." Ashley didn't seem to notice her girlfriend's attitude and shrugged off the jacket of her pant suit. "What are you doing down here? Didn't feel up to my request tonight?"

"Where were you tonight?" Spencer asked, slightly glaring at Ashley, who seemed oblivious to Spencer's mood.

"I told you I had important things to do. I was strung into a bunch of business meetings with my manager today." Ashley pulled the white, buttoned blouse out of the pant of the suit and unbuttoned it fully, leaving the shirt open to reveal her toned stomach as a tease to Spencer. The brunette was feeling stressed the entire day and thought that a good release from the blonde's tongue would do her justice.

"Where were you after that? Tonight maybe? A little over an hour ago to be exact?"

Ashley was baffled and paused from taking the hairclip out of her hair to stare at Spencer. "What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Ashley brought the clip away from her hair, setting it free, and gave it a shake.

Spencer got distracted for a moment, taking in the sexiness that is her girlfriend. It was only when Ashley started getting closer to her that she regained focus on what she was doing.

"Stop." Spencer said and Ashley halted, but continued slow steps towards her. "Why'd you change? I saw you over an hour ago in casual clothes having a chat with Kyla and some blonde guy at The Pub."

Ashley sighed, finally catching on. _**Spencer obviously saw Jamie again and thought that it was me. **_Ashley thought.

"Caught you, didn't I? Now. Care to explain?" Spencer's sassy attitude towards something she was completely wrong and unaware about amused Ashley.

"Nope, because you didn't catch me with anything and I have nothing to explain." Ashley walked to the kitchen and got herself a bottle of water. "You can even call Jonathan if you want to. He was with me the entire day."

Jonathan is Ashley's assistant at the business she works at. Spencer has met him on numerous occasions because of projects Ashley has worked on at home with him.

"Maybe I will." Spencer, in a diva like manner, turned on her heels and got her phone from off of the sofa. She returned to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs while the phone rang on speaker phone. Ashley leant on the marble countertop, opposite of Spencer, and smirked at the very determined look on the blonde's face.

_**She is so cute. I just want to squeeze her and kiss her.**_

"**Hello, you've got Jonathan.**" His thick, British accent sounded through the phone. It's a sound that both girls enjoy, along with his friendly and humorous personality.

"Hi Jay." Spencer and him grew a friendship because of his frequent appearances. "It's Spence. I called about Ashley. Did you see her for the night?"

He chuckled. "**You know that it's practically mandatory for me to see her. But yes, I have. In fact, she was the one to drop me home a few minutes ago because we were the last ones to leave the office.**"

"Oh…" Spencer's previous attitude deceased and she now felt bad for drawing wrong conclusions. But it still wasn't making sense to her. The girl she saw today looked exactly like Ashley. Even Kendall mistook her!

"**Yup. Is that all? I have a bath running and I need to go catch it before the warmth runs away from my bloody cold body.**"

Spencer laughed softly. "Yeah that's all. Have a good night."

"**You too.**" And the call was ended.

"Ashley… I'm-"

"No, it's okay Spencer." Ashley walked around to her and kissed her deeply. Spencer now felt a fire ignited in the core of her body and wished she was in Ashley's bed instead of doing what she did. She's just glad that she has such a forgiving girlfriend, but something still didn't feel right to her. First the mall encounter and then another one at the bar.

_**It's not long before she finds out about Jamie but really… I'd prefer that she finds out than me telling her. It's not something I'm ready to approach as yet. **_Ashley thought to herself.

She was soon knocked out of her thoughts when Spencer pushed the blouse off of her shoulders and down her arms.

"I'm sure the bed is warm if you're still up for it." Ashley smiled into the kiss and nodded.

Spencer ran her fingers over Ashley's abdomen then dragged her fingernails down the sides, taking the waistband of the pant and pushed down all articles as her hands trailed lower and Ashley stepped out of it.

Ashley tightly gripped her arms around Spencer's neck and breathed heavily on it when Spencer cupped her naked sex.

_**Forget about the bed.**_

Spencer lifted one of Ashley's legs and brought it over her lap. After she was straddled, Spencer entered three fingers into Ashley without any warning, causing the girl to throw her head back in euphoria and scream out Spencer's name.

Spencer pushed her fingers in as far as possible and gave the middle one a curl, hitting Ashley's very familiar g-spot and unleashed the sexy wildness in her. Ashley held onto Spencer's shoulder blades tightly and feverishly gyrated her hips.

Moans, curse words, Spencer's name and some incoherent things were strewn around the room as Ashley wildly rode the life out of her girlfriend's fingers.

Spencer stood up and Ashley's legs tightened around her as a reflex. The blonde pushed the chair from behind her with her foot and laid Ashley on the countertop. She attempted to tame the brunette's bucking hips with an arm across her pelvis, and succeeded.

"I want to feel your tongue on me Spence." Ashley moaned out.

Spencer closed in on where Ashley so desperately wanted her, but wanted to tease Ashley into doing the rest. She brushed her lips over the wetness and poked Ashley's clit with the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck Spence." Ashley held on very tightly to the edges of the countertop and arched her back a little into the air. Spencer pushed her back down then blew her soft, warm breath over Ashley's aching pleasure spot. She was hot for Spencer. Ashley grabbed some of Spencer's hair at the back of her head and shoved the blonde's face into her. Spencer smirked as she realized that Ashley was practically dripping and licked up her juices.

"Shit, that feels good." Ashley dropped her head down onto the marble surface when she got what she's been longing for. A good stress reliever. She knew Spencer wouldn't disappoint.

Spencer thrusted her tongue in and out of Ashley, which drove the brunette wild with desire and her hips rotated in a wild manner once again. Ashley's walls started tightening around Spencer's tongue and the blonde knew just what to do to get her over the edge with an intense orgasm.

Spencer re-entered two digits into Ashley, spreading them a little and inserted her tongue between them. She brought them back together and pumped them into Ashley. Spencer brought her head to the brunette's clit and enveloped it between her lips, gently grazing it with her teeth. Ashley moaned with a mixture of screaming, overwhelmed with passion as her orgasm washed over her the moment Spencer's lips touched her clit.

Ashley was completely out of breath afterwards, but her body felt so great. She pulled Spencer onto the counter over her and kissed her. "You are so _**good**_." Ashley moaned the last word and Spencer closed her eyes because that turned her on more than she already was.

"I know you must be tired from that long day of work, which is why I'm letting you play pillow queen tonight, but don't moan like that or I might give you another round." Spencer's voice was soft and she kissed Ashley's neck, softly biting down on the flesh.

Ashley put her legs around Spencer, locking them at her ankles, and pushed the blonde's body down on her. "Maybe I want another round. I want to feel your lips on me." Ashley put her mouth close to Spencer's ear and teasingly moaned into it.

"You play dirty." Spencer said to her.

Ashley pushed the blonde up off of her a bit, took one of her hands and put it down between her legs. "I know."

Spencer looked into those brown eyes that she loves so much and Ashley pulled her down into a kiss. Spencer took the chance she was hoping for, and unexpectedly pushed her fingers into Ashley again. Ashley moaned into the kiss which only fueled Spencer to pleasure her more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ashley woke up to the scent of coffee. She removed herself from under the duvet and covered herself in a robe. Her body was still buzzing from the amount of orgasms Spencer gave her last night. _**I should really return the favor.**_

She brushed her teeth in the bathroom then walked to the kitchen and saw Spencer standing in front of the fridge, looking at the brunette's schedule. _**She's probably seeing which days we have together.**_ Ashley thought.

She wrapped her arms around Spencer from behind and nuzzled her face into the blonde's back.

"Look babe." Spencer's finger pressed onto the print out of Ashley's work week. "How would you feel about a date with me on this day?"

Ashley peered around the blonde and saw her pointing at Wednesday, which is three days away.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you anytime." Ashley kissed the nape of her back.

Spencer turned around and stole a kiss from her. "Good, because it's your birthday and I want to take you somewhere."

"Oh gosh." Ashley grabbed her already made coffee from the coffee machine. "Just don't overdo it like last year please?"

"That was one time!" Spencer protested. "It'll be better this year. I promise." Spencer smiled at her and Ashley wasn't sure if she should worry or not.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guest: Thank you so much!**_

_**I had to kind of redo this chapter a bit because I realized just how little I know about a certain activity that will take place in this chapter and I was trying perfect every little detail as much as possible. Excuse any misinterpretations on my part. **_

_**Chapter 6: We Meet Again**_

"Babe, are you ready?" Glen walked down the stairs with his phone against his ear.

"**I should be by the time you get here**."

Spencer watched her brother walk around in circles, looking for something. She threw on her hooded parka and said, "You left the bag behind the couch."

"Thanks." He said back to her, after he retrieved it. He hung up the phone. "How do I look?"

"Better than you ever have in a while." Spencer giggled at the look she received because of her statement. "You look great Glen. Where are you going?"

"Date. Today's my girlfriend's birthday and she loves snowboarding, but hasn't had the time recently so I'm surprising her by taking her snowboarding."

Spencer took a good look at Glen. She was starting to realize that he looked like the blonde guy she saw at The Pub with "Ashley".

"That's weird. Today is my girlfriend's birthday too… and I'm taking her out for the same reason."

"To Mammoth Mountain?" Glen asked.

"Yeah."

"Well if we're lucky to bump into each other then maybe we can finally introduce them?"

"Yeah…" Spencer got her keys and her phone. "Maybe."

They left the house together and parted into their own cars.

_**He's driving in the opposite direction of Ashley's house. Maybe it's all just a coincidence. I feel bad for thinking that Ash might be cheating on me, but she did date Aiden, and I'm feeling suspicious after everything that's happened recently. **_Spencer thought and later pulled into Ashley's driveway. _**And if she's cheating… what are the odds of it being with my brother?**_

Spencer didn't have a chance raise her hand towards the door before her smiling brunette flung it open and attached her lips onto hers. Spencer was more than happy to reciprocate. "Happy Birthday Ash." She said after the kiss ended and gave the brunette a slim, long box with a bow.

"Aww babe."

"Open it."

Ashley complied and removed the bow, then opened the box to reveal a gold necklace with a small key at the end. Her eyes instantly went to Spencer's neck, where she expected to find a heart shaped lock, and she did.

Spencer smiled, knowing exactly what Ashley was thinking. She took the necklace and put it around her girlfriend's neck.

"I have the key to your heart huh?"

"Always."

Ashley put her arms around Spencer's neck and brought her face closer to hers. "How very cheesy of you Spencer Carlin."

Spencer smirked. "You love my cheesiness."

Ashley nodded. "Not nearly half as much as I love you though." She rubbed her nose against Spencer, leaning in for a kiss afterwards.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh my god Glen!" Jamie squealed and pulled Glen into a tight hug around his neck when she saw where he was taking her.

Glen struggled to keep the wheel in control while his girlfriend held onto his neck and smothered the side of his face with kisses. "Trying to drive babe."

"Oh." She giggled. "Sorry."

Hand in hand, they got their snowboard lift tickets and got geared up. Once at the top, they then pulled the goggles over their eyes and pushed their feet into the straps on the boards, then raced down the mountain. Jamie, being better than Glen, gave him a head start.

"Ready to get beaten Carlin?"

Spencer laughed. "We're on a last name basis now, Davies?"

Ashley pulled the helmet down on her head. "Of course blondie."

"I snowboarded twice in my life. Don't feel too good if you win."

They positioned themselves side by side, with a sizeable distance between them. "I'll give the signal."

They pulled their goggles over their eyes and pushed off after Ashley gave the signal.

There were different trails to get to the bottom of the mountain. Jamie got a little closer to Glen and pointed out that he should take one while she takes another. Glen nodded and shifted his weight to the left edge of the board to take the trail opposite of Jamie.

Spencer was going head to head with Ashley, but felt that she was going a little too fast for her level of expertise, or lack of it. She refused to lose without a fight though. She and Ashley were coming up a split for two different trails.

Ashley was on one side, heading down a trail, but Spencer was right in the middle of both, heading towards a tree. She tried to follow behind Ashley, but it would be too close of a call with missing the tree. More than she'd like to risk. She bent her knees and added pressure to her heels to go left and went down the trail opposite, watching as the brunette disappeared behind the trees.

_**Dang it. I lost Spencer.**_ Ashley thought. In front of her, Jamie was showing off her skills, doing spins and going from side to side with a speed that Ashley can easily match. And she did. Ashley smoothly crossed over Jamie's path, taking the lead between the two.

_**Competition huh? **_Jamie thought. She picked up her speed but only managed to catch up beside Ashley.

The twins went head to head, but none finished first. They got to the bottom of the mountain together.

_**Wow. She's good. **_They both thought. They removed their feet from the straps of the board and put their goggles up on their helmet. _**I need to see who this chick is.**_

Ashley dragged the board behind of her while she walked over to the girl and Jamie saw her coming.

"Nice moves." They said at the same time. Their voices, not having a difference in them, caused the girls to stare at each other, not saying anything.

Ashley took off her helmet and Jamie did the same. "I should've known it was you with moves like that." Jamie said to Ashley.

"I could say the same." Ashley replied.

There was a moment of silence between them and Jamie thought of something and thought she could use the unexpected meeting to ask a question. "Are you dating a blonde girl by any chance?"

"What does it matter to you?" Ashley snapped, feeling more than uncomfortable in her twin's presence.

"Calm down Ashley. The last thing I want to do is revisit the past. I was only asking because I think a girl mistook me for you some days ago at the mall."

"Well…yeah I am. I'm guessing that a blonde guy is your boyfriend?"

"So you're the one that left that slap mark on his cheek."

"I don't know him and he kissed me. He had it coming."

"He made a mistake like your girlfriend did. It's not like you haven't kissed a guy before."

Ashley clenched her jaw. "You mean Aiden? The one you fucked and got knocked up by, then decided you wanted to keep a clean image at school so when everyone found out, you pretended to be me while I was out of school sick for weeks? That guy?!" Ashley's face was reddening with anger.

"Will you ever let that go? That was years ago."

"No! I can't fucking believe you. You never even had the decency to **at least **apologize. So no, I won't let it go." Ashley, fed up with the situation, walked away from Jamie and all the twin could do was hang her head and walk away.


End file.
